The Death of Harvey
"The Death of Harvey" is the seventh and final episode of the fourth season and the final episode of the series. It is a sequel to the previous episode Juror in Court. Full Summary The episode begins with a brief recap of the previous episode in which Judge Mentof Jgk declared all 38 cases Harvey has litigated must be retried and that anyone jailed by their outcomes must be set free. After the opening sequence, the Sebben employees are having a tea party when Birdgirl sees a woman being mugged outside during an apparent riot, caused by the release of all the criminals Harvey had jailed. She consults the Superhero Sidekick Handbook, which she uses to try to motivate Harvey, who appears to be on a drunken bender due to all his cases being overturned. After sobering up, Harvey exclaims that we will take the cases, “All 37 of them.” Once outside in the midst of the riot, Peanut is uninterested in crime fighting, but Birdgirl dons her Birdlocator Headgear and begins apprehending criminals for Harvey to retry. Later, in Port St. Charles Newfoundland as a bus idles in the rain, suddenly a very alive Phil Ken Sebben springs from the undercarriage and commandeers the bus claiming a “HA HA HA, final episode stunt casting.” Meanwhile, we see X the Eliminator has sown Birdman’s crest onto a new mask he has fashioned for himself. While Phil speeds back to Sebben and Sebben, X tries unsuccessfully to contact Harvey and leaves to find him with his ultimate weapon, the Death Pounder. Harvey bursts into Judge Mentok’s chambers to tell him he is ready to retry his case, however, the Judge is about to leave on vacation to the Cayman Islands, but will allow Harvey one hour before he leaves. As Harvey and Mentok sit alone in the courtroom, Bird girl produces Apache Chief and then Jabberjaw and later captures WeeWolf. Harvey proceeds to retry all his past cases at the same time in a very patriotic and passionate soliloquy, moving through all his previous arguments in the order they were previously tried. Just before disappearing on vacation, Judge Mentok declares that all judgments will stand as previously awarded. Harvey’s brief celebration is interrupted by noise from outside, and Birdgirl dons the Birdlocator to see X dragging the Death Pounder and behind him another unknown target. Harvey flashes back to his first case where he prosecuted and imprisoned Nitron in case number 39856770329672284892731244833956394628. Phil continues his bus trip back to the law firm as the Bird Team emerges from the court room to see Nitron with the Deathcon 12 that he received the keys to from Mentok. Nitron proceeds to begin destroying the city. After spilling tea on Peter Potamus, he transforms into Incredible Hippo. The birdteam, with Birdman back in his original yellow tights, confronts Nitron. During the fight Birdgirl and Peanut are confined and pressed together with their lips touching. X searches for an outlet to plug in his Death Pounder as the birdteam fights Nitron and the Deathcon 12. Birdgirl convinces Potamous that Deathcon 12 received ‘that thing’ he sent him but refused to acknowledge receipt, this enrages Peter who destroys him as Incredible Hippo. Birdman is beating Nitron until he loses contact with the sun temporarily, but with the help of Avenger, regains the upper hand. After defeating Nitron, Harvey is hit by Phil’s bus, killing him but knocking him out of the way of X’s Death Pounder. Phil suggests sending Birdman’s corpse to Sebben Laboratories when it can be repaired and suddenly realizes that Birdgirl is in fact his daughter. The episode ends with a recording of Harvey’s voice being played during his memorial service attended by all his clients and friends. Bear walks to the door and shuts off the lights, reprising the last scene of the Sitcom Cheers. The Sebben and Sebben employees joke in the dark ending with Phil shining a flashlight in his face and saying, “HA HA HA, Last laugh.” Trivia This Is The Last Episode Of Standard-Defintion This was a 30-minute episode, more than double the running time of other episodes. This was the first (and only) episode that ran for 30 minutes. Category:Episodes